


Naughty in laces and lingeries

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: It's almost Christmas pero wala pa ring regalo si Baekhyun sa kanyang asawang si Chanyeol. Well, the best Christmas gift for his husband would be himself, right? That's why he decided to play naughty this Christmas...while wrapped in laces and lingerie.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Naughty in laces and lingeries

Disyembre 24. Abala ang lahat dahil magpapasko na. Syempre, isa sa mga abala si Baekhyun Park, ang maybahay ng isa sa mga pinaka-maimpluwensiyang business tycoon sa bansa na si Chanyeol Park. They have been together for 7 years, got married at their 8th year and now, this is their first Christmas together as husbands.

Kasalukuyan pang nasa opisina si Chanyeol dahil hindi nga naman nauubos ang gagawin nito given the fact that he is running a multi-million company. But of course, he promised his husband that he'll be home before midnight.

Kaya naman naghanda kaagad si Baekhyun. He cooked their Noche Buena, baked a cake, and decorated their penthouse. He wanted everything to be perfect because this is their first Christmas as a married couple.

Ngunit may problema si Baekhyun. Wala pa siyang regalo kay Chanyeol.

This has been bothering him for weeks. Well, ano pa nga bang ireregalo niya sa asawa eh meron na ito ng lahat ng kanyang gusto at kailangan. Ang hirap mag-isip ng ipanreregalo lalo na kung sobrang yaman ng asawa mo.

But a thought suddenly crossed in Baekhyun's mind. He recently shopped clothes for himself, one of which was a sexy red lingerie full of laces paired with black net stockings. Sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit niya binili ito. Baka lang magamit in the near future, isip niya. At mukhang ito na ang "near future" na yun.

He then prepped himself. He took a shower and tried on that sultry lingerie. Hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa kanya pero nang isuot niya na ang lingerie at humarap siya sa salamin, he felt hot. He traced his fingers on the lingerie's laces, making his dick twitch because of the sensation of lace on his skin. _Putangina._ His cellphone then suddenly rang. It was Chanyeol calling.

_"Hi, babe. I'm on my way home. Might be there within 30 mins if walang traffic."_

Ang hindi alam ni Chanyeol ay nakapwesto na sa kama ang kanyang asawa. Baekhyun was already playing with his hole, loosening himself.

"Hmm… Okay… Bilisan mo…"

_"Babe… Bakit ganyan boses mo? Are you okay?"_

Baekhyun tried inserting one finger inside his hole. Ang sarap. Lalo na't naririnig niya ang boses ng kanyang asawa.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I… _**I just want your cock inside me right now.**_ "

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol cuss.

_"Do not move. I'll be there in twenty. **Lagot ka sa akin, Baekhyun Park.**_ "

The phone call dropped. Baekhyun slightly chuckled, still playing with his hole. **This might be their best Christmas yet.**

__________

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit, pero ganito pala kabagal ang elevator papunta sa kanilang penthouse. He is sweating profusely, his dick twitching so hard at gusto nang kumawala sa pantalon niya. Putangina talaga. Ngayon lang naging ganoon si Baekhyun sa loob ng halos walong taon nilang pagsasama. He always ravishes and worships Baekhyun in bed but tonight… **Mukhang siya ang magkakaroon ng reward.**

He hastily punched the code on their door, threw it wide open and instantly scanned their penthouse. Wala si Baekhyun. Nasa kwarto na. As he closed the door, he immediately rushed to their bedroom.

Lo and behold. A magnificent feast was waiting for him on their bed. **_Baekhyun shoving a dildo up in his ass, shaking constantly because of the vibrator attached on his dick._**

"Putangina love…", yan ang tanging nasambit ni Chanyeol.

" ** _Merry… Christmas… Love…_** ", Baekhyun said with droopy eyes, fully consumed with lust and pleasure.

Chanyeol hurriedly removed his coat, went to bed and pinned Baekhyun down. The dildo slid off from Baekhyun's butt but the vibrator was still attached on his dick. They kissed each other hungrily, their tongues exploring each other's mouth.

Not leaving the kiss, Chanyeol removed his necktie and tied Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun moaned, overwhelmed with the new sensation. Chanyeol was always gentle in bed. He always treats him like a fragile doll but his husband tonight was different. _Mukhang tama ang desisyon niyang bilhin ang lingerie at gamitin ang adult toys na nirekomenda ng bestfriend niyang si Dae._

"Putangina, Baek. Where did you get all of these?", Chanyeol asked when their lips parted.

"Uhm… I was bored… Last week… So I did a little shopping… **_Guess this is one of my best purchases._** "

Halos mabaliw si Chanyeol. Never niyang nakitang ganito si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang. He took a second to look once again on Baekhyun's body covered with laces when his husband spoke again and grabbed him with his legs.

**_"Love… Make me cum na… Please? I want your cock inside me…"_ **

That was the only time Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun still has the vibrator attached on his dick. Pulang-pula na ang titi nito dahil gustong-gusto nang kumawala ng tamod pero hindi ito makawala dahil naglagay rin si Baekhyun ng penis plug. **_Putangina talaga._**

Parang naubos lahat ng dugo ni Chanyeol at ang tanging gumagana na lang sa kanya ngayon ay ang ulo niya sa baba. He immediately removed his pants and guided Baekhyun's head towards his dick.

**_"You want to cum, right? Suck my cock."_ **

Baekhyun, with his hands tied and his lingerie soiled with sweat and precum, gladly obliged. He bobbed his head up and down, licking his husband's dick as if it's the most delicious treat in the whole world.

Habang sinusubo ni Baekhyun ang titi ni Chanyeol, hinagod naman nito ang butas niya at agad na pinasok ang dalawa nitong daliri.

**_"You were really ready for this, huh?"_ **

Baekhyun just hummed as a response with his dick still inside the latter's mouth, making Chanyeol roll his eyes because of the vibration he felt on his dick. Hindi na siya nakapagpigil, agad niyang hiniga sa kama ang asawa. Baekhyun still looks dazed because of so much pleasure, his dick twitching because of the urethral plug and vibrator. Chanyeol then removed the vibrator leaving only the plug and whispered to Baekhyun's ear.

"You asked for this, love. I won't go easy on you. **You won't cum unless I say so.** "

With one thrust, Chanyeol easily went his way in his husband. Baekhyun screamed in pain and pleasure. Gustong-gusto niya nang labasan dahil sobrang sarap ng pakiramdam na labas pasok ang titi ng asawa niya sa butas niya pero pinipigilan ito ng plug. It was a sweet yet foreign feeling.

"Ah! Ah fuck!!! Fuck me more, love! Please!"

Chanyeol doesn't need Baekhyun's begging. He rammed inside his husband's hole, making sure his cock is shaping the insides.

**"Putangina Baekhyun ang sarap-sarap mo."**

Chanyeol's words sent shivers down his spine, making him delirious as he can feel his husband hitting his sweet spot.

"Ah Chanyeol! Lalabasan ako!!! Ah fuck! Aaaahhhh!!!"

Chanyeol did not budge. He continued fucking his husband senseless. Baekhyun was meeting Chanyeol's thrust as this weird feeling was building up inside him.

"You just came with your ass, love.", Chanyeol whispered while kissing his neck and ear. "Do you want to cum with your dick now?"

Baekhyun nodded as an answer. He kissed Chanyeol's lips, licking every corner of it. " _Make me cum na, please?_ "

Chanyeol then lifted Baekhyun up, switching their positions. Baekhyun is now riding his dick.

**"Then cum. Make yourself cum with my dick."**

Baekhyun then bounced up and down as if on cue. He was so desperate to cum but he can't because the plug was blocking it.

"Love… Can I… Remove the plug already? Please?", Baekhyun begged while still grinding on his husband's cock.

Chanyeol smirked, grasping Baekhyun's dick and jerked him off, still not removing the plug. **"No. Hindi ka lalabasan nang ikaw lang. Sabay tayo."**

Baekhyun was already desperate. He was bouncing and grinding on his husband's cock as if his life was depending on it. His moans are now getting louder, his vision is getting more blurry. **It was pure, immense pleasure.**

Malapit na rin labasan si Chanyeol kaya agad niyang inilalim sa kanya si Baekhyun at hinalikan ito nang madiin.

**"Lalabasan na rin ako. Putangina love ang sarap mo."**

With a few more thrusts, Chanyeol then removed Baekhyun's penis plug and they came together, screaming each other's name in bliss.

"Fuck, love. Where did you learn all of these?", Chanyeol asked, now lying beside Baekhyun while stroking his husband's hair.

"Uhm… Wala kasi akong gift sa'yo… Ang hirap mag-isip ng regalo kasi you already have everything… Kaya ayun…"

Chanyeol then chuckled. _Sobrang cute talaga ng asawa niya._ Kanina lang halos mabaliw siya dahil sa sobrang sexy nito but now it was as if a puppy was lying beside him.

He hugged Baekhyun tight, kissed his forehead and whispered. "Thank you. It was indeed a wonderful gift. Pero you don't need to pressure yourself. Sabi ko naman sa'yo diba, you alone are enough for me. I love you."

Baekhyun smiled and kissed Chanyeol on the lips. "I love you too. And no, it was not too much for me naman. In fact… I think I enjoyed it way more than what I expected…"

The last words sounded so sexy kaya naman agad na tinignan ni Chanyeol ang asawa. Baekhyun now has his sexy smile on his face.

**"Tangina Baek you're making me crazy."**

He instantly placed himself on top of his husband and said,

**_"Round 2?"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas sa ating lahat! Nagbabalik po ang inyong lingkod para sa isang makalat na handog ngayong pasko. :D Sana ay nagustuhan niyo ang karumihang ito (lol). Don't forget to stream EXO's songs and vote for them on GDA!


End file.
